


Blood is Thicker than Water

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is Will’s daughter, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, BAMF Bedelia Du Maurier, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Brief Mentions Of Past Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Intimacy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Parent Will Graham, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Switching, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Will Graham, Vampire Family, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Vampire Relationship, Vampires, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham is a Cannibal, bed sharing, blood bath, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: When Will Graham begins having nightmares of his missing daughter Abigail, what will his vampire  boyfriend, Hannibal do about it? Will son and daughter ever be reunited again? Only time will tell. They have eternity anyway, if the hunters don’t find them first.(Tags change as story progresses, now rated explicit for smut and violence)Do not post to another site.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all don’t know by now, I love writing vampire AUs. 
> 
> This chapter is really short because it’s just the prologue, but I promise I will be writing longer chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

It’s another typical day with Hannibal. Will has a lot of free time, living with a vampire. Most of his time is spent finding things to do to stay occupied whilst waiting for the sun to go down.

Will works three days a week at a bait shop down the street from his old house. He always makes sure his shifts end before sundown.

He’s been roommates with Hannibal for five years and has been dating him for six months. They are taking it slow because this is Will’s first time dating a man, let alone a bloodthirsty creature of the night. Despite Hannibal’s nature, the past months have been wonderful because Hannibal is so sweet to him.

He enjoys living with Hannibal because they even out each other. Will grounds him with his humbling empathy, and Hannibal teaches Will things most humans can’t even begin to fathom, with his boundless wisdom, gained through millennia of experiences. Hannibal can be a bit overbearing at times, but he is still Will’s best friend and partner.

It’s also nice to know he is protected and cared for. In the end they both know they have someone they can come to. Hannibal is just different from most people without even taking into account that he is a vampire. 

Despite the obvious things, he’s not afraid to tell Will like it is. Plus, Hannibal has been nice enough to allow Will's pets in their home.

Will found out about Hannibal’s true nature one time he looked in the fridge and found blood bags. He wasn’t surprised.

Will hasn’t aged a day with Hannibal, despite being human, because Hannibal gives him a cup of vampire blood once a week to keep him young and healthy. He heals fast because of it, but something fatal would still kill him.

He always wonders what death feels like. He wonders if there is something beyond, or if when he dies there will just be darkness.

He smiles at the fact that he’ll never have to worry about death. Hannibal’s blood would turn him before he’s gone.

That reminds him, he should go check on Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night of conversation, Will has a nightmare so Hannibal comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It’s another chapter :) hope you enjoy reading!

It’s almost nightfall and Will puts down the book he was reading, and gets up from his chair. He lights the fireplace and stares for a moment before walking to Hannibal’s room. He turns on the lamp, and opens the blackout curtains to watch the sun set through the window. Its beautiful colors mingle in the sky as the sun goes down. 

When the sun is no longer visible, Will turns on Hannibal’s record player. The record player begins playing ‘Eine kleine Nachtmusik’ by Motzart. This isn’t what he plays every night to wake him, but Will decides on it today because Hannibal always finds humor in the name due to the time.

Will opens Hannibal’s coffin. Hannibal yawns, showing his fangs in the process. He is wearing a loosely fitting white button down shirt and a pair of black boxers. Will laughs to himself. It’s not something you’d expect a vampire to wear to bed. 

Will interrupts the sweet melodic tones of the song with “How did you sleep?”

Hannibal opens his eyes and sits up, glancing over at Will, cracking a small smile. “Like the dead.” 

Hannibal lifts one leg outside his coffin, then the other, and gets out completely. He stands up and stretches. “How was your day off, dear Will?”

“It was decent. I cleaned the house, fed the dogs.” Will smiles for a moment. “Usual things.”

Hannibal reaches out and rests his hand on Will’s cheek The feeling of his hand is surprisingly warm and welcoming with the traces of last night’s blood still in his system. “Always on top of the game, my dear.”

Hannibal turns to his dresser and changes into a comfortable shirt and pants. They have nowhere to go today, and his plan is just for the two of them to stay in since he doesn’t feel like catching prey tonight. 

Hannibal turns back around when he is done changing. “Do we have any more blood bags in the fridge?”

Will thinks for a moment. He tries to recall if he’s seen any blood in the fridge this morning. “No.”

“Pity.” Hannibal walks out in the direction of their living room. He steps back and sticks his head back in to look at Will. “Love the music choice by the way.”

Will smiles and follows him out, but heads for the kitchen instead. “I can bleed you a cup for tonight if you’d like.”

Hannibal sighs as he sits into his chair. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Will grabs a mug, and cleans off the sharpest knife. He makes a decent sized cut on his left arm. He quickly fills up the mug and brings it out to Hannibal. He sits across from him.

“Thank you Will, and before I forget,” he pauses and bites his own wrist before saying “I don’t want my blood to run out of your system. It’s Saturday, right?”

“Yes.” Will answers. As he walks over to Hannibal to take a hold of his wrist. “Cheers.” He laughs as he licks up the vampire’s blood. Hannibal gulps down what’s in his mug with his other hand, and licks his lips. 

“Do you feel okay Will?”

Will nods his head as he sits back down, his cut already healing as the vampire blood re-enters his system. “Perfect.”

Hannibal gets up with his finished cup and puts it in the sink to soak. He comes back into the living room to see Will sitting on the rug by the fireplace. Winston is cuddled up with him.

Hannibal smiles, patting his shoulder before he goes to sit down on his couch.

“We will have to go out hunting tomorrow. I don’t want to keep feeding from you. I fear it would make you ill.” 

Will looks back at him. “Alright.”

“Have you eaten dinner Will?”

Will shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Hannibal stands up and walks to the kitchen. “Then I shall make you a croque monsieur.” 

Will thinks to himself, he loves those delicious cheesy sandwiches. This wouldn’t be the first time Hannibal has made them. 

Will looks over at him, already preparing the ingredients. Winston gets off his lap to go discover what the smell was. He yips at Hannibal in curiosity. 

Hannibal glances down for a moment. “This is for Will, little one.” He whispers, continuing to cook.

Soon Hannibal calls Will to the dining table with a fragrant plate of croque monsieur and glass of wine.

Will sits down at the table. He picks up the sandwich and takes a bite.

“How does it taste?”

Will finishes the bite before answering. “It’s delicious.”

“Good. I want to make sure you are okay after bleeding that much.”

“Hannibal, I’m fine. I healed already.” He says, taking a swig of his alcohol.

Hannibal watches Will intently from across the table. “It never hurts to be too cautious, Will.”

Will nods, finishing the strong spirit. “So if we are not to go hunting tonight, what is on the agenda?”

“Could we have one night where all we do is stay in and talk?” Hannibal asks. “We haven’t had a relaxing night in a while.”

“Sure Hannibal.”

  
\- - - - - 

Hannibal is sitting on the couch and Will is laying with his head on Hannibal’s lap. It is late into the night.

“Do you remember what it was like to be human?”

Hannibal laughs, looking down at him. “It was dull.” He begins. “After my transformation I felt like I woke up into the life I was always meant to have.”

“Have you ever considered changing me?”

“I have, yes.” Hannibal nods. “It would be nice to be on the same schedule, but I don’t want to take daytime away from you.” Hannibal moves a curl out of Will’s face. 

“But I thought you said you could go in the sunlight.” Will says.

“I can, it just creates a rash that heals with a blood bath.” He says. “I don’t do it often because it’s such a waste of good food, but I digress.” Hannibal pauses for a moment. “Besides, don’t worry about transformation, you’ll be nearly invincible as long as I sustain you with my blood, and if you die with it in your system you will transform.”

“I’d be willing to transform for you.” There’s a moment of silence before Will continues. “We could share a large coffin, go fishing after dark, and we could have a life together doing whatever we wanted. We could be equals.”

Hannibal leans his head down and kisses Will on the lips. “Don’t we already have that, darling? We are equals.”

Will smiles at him. “Yes I suppose so, but I can still feel a difference between us.”

Will sighs. Sometimes it feels like he’s on a free trial of vampirism. 

“Say there is a difference between us, it is so insignificant that it’s hardly even there. Besides, why surrender yourself to darkness when you don’t have to?”

Will smiles, pulling Hannibal down by his collar for another, slow kiss. “But Hannibal, I already have.”

Hannibal happily hums into the kiss before eventually pulling away, leaving Will’s lips tingling, wet, and tender.

“You should go to bed, darling.”

  
\- - - - - 

It is two o’clock when Will’s screaming disrupts his reading. Hannibal runs to Will’s room. He turns on Will’s lamp and looks to see the problem. He finds Will, still asleep and screaming. Hannibal rushes over to shake him out of his nightmare. 

“Will… Will! It’s just a dream! Wake up!” Hannibal says, grabbing hold of Will by the shoulders.

Will’s eyes open fast. He has dreamt about his missing daughter before and the nightmares are getting more frequent.

“She ran away Hannibal, I couldn’t save her!” He cries, tears burning down his cheeks.

“Who, Will?” Hannibal asks softly. “Who couldn’t you save?”

“My daughter, Abigail! She ran into the woods and I- !”

“I know you miss her, Will.” Hannibal cups his cheek and it immediately feels grounding. “But it was a dream. You are safe here now, with me.”

“Thank you for waking me, Hannibal.” Will looks into his eyes, shaken and still crying. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

Hannibal frowns and looks at him sympathetically as he climbs in next to Will. He knows what it’s like to lose a sister, he figures it’s similar to this.

There is a moment of silence as Will looks at him, confused. “Hannibal, what are you doing?”

Hannibal nudges Will over till he is at the center of the bed. “I want to make sure you have no more nightmares.”

“I’m fine.” Will says, sniffling as he wipes his eyes. “I just haven’t had a nightmare in a while. That’s all.”

Hannibal smiles, not budging. “No Will, I must insist.” Hannibal stretches his legs out to the edges of the bed forcing Will off. “Come, sit between me, physical connection will calm you down.”

Will rolls his eyes. Hannibal is becoming overprotective again, but he humors him anyway. He climbs onto the bed, and settles between Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal smiles and turns Will around to face him before pulling him close to his chest and petting his head. There is an immediate sense of comfort and trust between them. He isn’t going to say no to cuddling.

Hannibal is warm with Will’s blood coursing through his veins. Will lets out a relaxed sigh. Hannibal smells like a deep, rich, and expensive wine, mingled with a tone he can’t quite place. It’s earthy and complex. Perhaps it’s some kind of wood. The cocktail of the smells as something uniquely Hannibal. It is extremely intoxicating in its own right, and only serves to make him feel more comfortable.

“Please, explain to me what happened to her again.”

“She… She was fifteen when she ran away and got lost in the woods.” Another tear was forming. “She’d be nineteen now.”

“You’re talking like you know she’s gone. You should consider that she may still be alive.”

Will shook his head. “The chances of her still being alive are slim.”

“Will?” Hannibal asks, lifting Will’s chin with his fingers, “I could help you find her, for now I want you to rest.”

Will nods, his eyes almost closed. He nestled his head back on Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal continues to pet Will’s head, playing with a few of his curls. It makes Will drowsy, but he likes the feeling. He welcomes it without question, and leans into Hannibal’s tender touch. “How does this make you feel, Will?”

Will slowly looks up at him with tired eyes. “Hmmm?” 

He blinks for a few more moments before Hannibal’s question fully has time to process in his sleepy brain. “Comfy…” he murmurs. 

Hannibal moves his fingers through a knot in Will’s hair and it makes Will let out a small whimper. He smooths it down with his hand and apologizes for hurting him. “I want you to know you are safe here Will. I’ll protect you through the night.”

Will yawns. “Won’t the sun hurt if you’re not in your coffin?”

Hannibal chuckles lightly, before petting Will’s head some more. “Don’t worry about that now, just focus on falling asleep, dear Will.”

Will smiles sleepily. “I love you, Hannibal.” He coos. 

Hannibal is taken aback. This is the first time Will has ever said I love you.

Hannibal kisses him on the forehead and holds him close. “I love you too, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> More chapters up soon! :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day! :)
> 
> Ps: The song in the beginning translates to “A Little Night Music“


	3. Chapter 3

Will wakes up in Hannibal’s arms. He lays on Hannibal's chest. 

Hannibal doesn’t appear to have any burns. He looks up and sees that the black out curtains are down.

He feels Hannibal’s chest for a heartbeat, but can’t seem to find one. He never has been able to.

It’s almost as if Hannibal reads his mind “I have one you know…” he pauses. “A heartbeat.”

Will breathes slowly, “Why can’t I feel it then?” 

Will looks at him. Their eyes connect for a moment. Hannibal always thought Will’s eyes were beautiful. “It’s too fast for you to detect.”

Will looks at him again but for longer. Hannibal smiles at him. Will leans up before grabbing Hannibal’s face in a surprising kiss. Will’s breath shutters into Hannibal’s mouth. He bites Hannibal’s lip and smiles. 

“You’re quite amorous today.” Hannibal says.

Will kisses Hannibal’s neck in response, sucking several love bites into his skin. 

Hannibal lets out a sigh, and moves his head so Will has more area to kiss. Will’s lips are soft, and his kisses feel like heaven. 

“I love you.” Will says.

“Mmmm… of course Will, or you wouldn’t be doing this.” 

Will chuckles, and it vibrates down his neck. “You’re funny.”

Hannibal smiles, his fangs peek out from his mouth and Will thinks it’s cute. “I love you too, Will.”

Will starts to remove Hannibal’s shirt. When it’s thrown across the room, Will gives one last nibble to Hannibal’s throat before darting his tongue over Hannibal’s left nipple, and playing with the other between his fingers.

Hannibal lets out a breathy moan and Will swallows it down with another kiss. A hand moves from his nipple to roam his chest.

“Thank you for staying with me, Hannibal.” 

“Ah… you’re welcome Will…” Hannibal moans. “You say ‘I love you’ once and now you’re all over me… _don’t feel obligated to-!_ ”

Will shushes him with a kiss. “Who said I ever felt obligated to do this?” He begins to lap more wet kisses on his neck. “There’s nothing wrong about a little physical intimacy between partners, hm?”

“Nothing wrong at all…” Hannibal gulps, shaking his head slowly. “How far are you intending to go, Will?

Will bites Hannibal’s lips tender, and looks at him with a spark in his eyes that tells him Will wants to do more than heavy petting.

Will goes up to Hannibal’s ear and breathes slowly. The subtle chill it gives him is exquisite.

“I want to try to suck you off.” Will purrs.

Hannibal groans at Will’s words, and feels a twitch of pleasure between his legs as the tension becomes too much. His calm and collected composure starts to crack with a moan.

“ _Please Will…_ ” he whines.

The utterance borders on desperation, and Will loves that he can affect Hannibal with such little effort. It makes a sort of pride stir within him.

He removes his own shirt before dipping under the covers and sliding Hannibal’s pants and underwear off his legs. He tosses them both to the side.

Will grabs hold of his thighs and parts them. He lifts Hannibal’s legs over his shoulders, and peppers the sensitive skin with kisses before slowly licking up Hannibal’s hardened cock.

Will isn’t a stranger to oral, though he’s only ever performed it on a woman, but he thinks back to the times his previous girlfriends did this with him. He figures if he replicates what they did, Hannibal will enjoy it.

Will starts slow. He parts his lips to make way for the head and swirls his tongue a few times before swallowing him even deeper.

Hannibal lets out a deep, guttural moan. He reaches for the covers, and pulls them off of them so he can see Will. 

Will makes eye contact with Hannibal as he slowly bobs his mouth over his cock, and Hannibal's body is a melted puddle of need. All he can do is let a plethora of sounds escape from his mouth.

Hannibal reaches down for a fist full of Will’s wild curls. It makes Will moan and he begins to bob his head in a more fervent manner, and tongues his head tantalizingly. Precum starts dripping down Hannibal’s shaft and it only encourages Will more.

Hannibal loses control of himself and his hips buck up into Will’s warm, wet mouth as he moans.

Will is slightly surprised, but keeps going until Hannibal reaches climax, moaning his name. Will swallows him down, and leans up for a kiss.

Hannibal catches his breath before saying “I suppose you want me to reciprocate, yes?”

Will nods, and that morning he came seeing stars.

\- - - - -

Hannibal stays up during the day with Will, and Will makes sure all the blackout curtains in the house are closed. They are sitting in their living room now as the sun goes down.

“So Will, are you excited to hunt

“I always am, Hannibal.”

Hannibal crosses his legs slightly “After I have my dinner, we can cook yours when we come back home, hm?”

“What do you plan on preparing?” Will asks.

“I plan on cooking you a slow roasted thigh with a red wine and rosemary reduction.” Hannibal began. “It will take a while to cook so you should bring a snack along with you.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Winston jumps up onto Will’s lap as if he were a smaller dog, and Will pets him.

Soon they leave the house and find themselves in the middle of the forest where people go to camp out. It’s Hannibal’s favorite place to hunt because when his victims go missing, the authorities chalk it up to them being lost in the woods.

Hannibal smells a couple of people close by, so Hannibal brings Will to a nearby tree and begins the trick they always do when they hunt together.

Hannibal takes out a knife from his pocket. “Are you ready Will?”

Will smiles. “Yes. Make the cut.”

Their typical plan starts off with cutting a wound on Will and smearing the blood all over him, then Will screams and it attracts the attention of Hannibal’s real prey. When they look in horror it appears as if he is killing Will even though his original wound heals within seconds. They just need enough blood to make it look convincing.

He loves doing this because it makes his prey scared, and the more adrenaline in their systems, the better they taste. When the couple looks in horror, they see Hannibal with sharp fangs and glowing, golden eyes. It is too late for them to run. The girl thinks she’s getting away as Hannibal feasts on her friend’s blood, but he soon catches up to her and pins her up against a tree.

“You tried, but now it is time to make peace with your death.” Hannibal says to the crying woman before sinking his fangs into her flesh. 

Will watches from afar as Hannibal feeds. He is always confused about how his victims react when he bites them. They never try to fight back once he starts to feed. He figures they should at least try, but they never do.

Will walks closer as Hannibal drains the last of the woman. Her lifeless body falls to the ground as Hannibal turns around, and wipes the remaining blood off of his face. “I’ll be back in a minute. Wait here for me, once I bring you back to the house I will get started on your dinner and you can take a shower, darling.”

Will nods, and Hannibal picks up both of his victims and speeds away towards the house. In a flash he is back in the woods, so he picks up Will with ease and runs back home. Will takes off his coat and runs upstairs to the bathroom to wash off the blood.

Hannibal walks down stairs to his butchery room and starts to prepare Will’s dinner.   
  


\- - - - -

Will closes the bathroom door and takes off his clothes. He steps into the shower and turns on the water. It sprays cold water and Will gasps “Fuck!” before it starts to warm up.

He lets water run over his body and tame the curls on his head. He takes a small amount of shampoo and lathers it in his hair, next it gets some body wash and scrubs over the red stains on his body. The water turns red as the blood Hannibal smeared on him spirals down the drain. He lets out a relaxed sigh as he savors the here and now in his shower.

After he is finished with his shower, he gets dressed in his bed clothes and walks down the stairs.

Hannibal is in the kitchen, seasoning the meat with herbs and butter.

Will walks up behind him. “Need any help, Hannibal?”

Hannibal turns around. “Yes Will, could you get me a pot please?”

“Sure.” He answers, grabbing a good roasting pot from the rack, and sets it on the counter.

“Thank you Will,” he begins. “You’re welcome to start chopping up some vegetables, but before you handle any food Will, wash your hands.”

Will walks over to the sink and washes his hands, and starts chopping vegetables to put in the pot.

When everything is put in the oven, they walk into the living room. 

“Will, I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.”

“Yes?”

“How long has it been since you started dreaming of Abigail again?” 

Will looks down. He sighs and rubs his eyes before answering. “About a month.”

Hannibal is surprised. “Why have you been hiding this from me?” 

Will looks at Hannibal. “It’s not your problem, you shouldn’t have to deal with it, and I-!”

Will stops abruptly. Hannibal can tell that he is on the verge of tears so he walks over to him and leans down to embrace him “Darling, it is my problem if you are upset. You don’t have to hide things from me.”

Will is able to stop himself from crying before he starts. 

Hannibal looks at him sweetly. “I have a way for you to find her, but the effects are rather permanent.” Hannibal goes back to his seat. “How far are you willing to go to find Abigail?”

“I’d do anything.” Will says.

“I could turn you and we could track her down together. People with emotional bonds to vampires are very easy to sense from miles away.”

“What if she’s dead? What then?”

“Then you can spend eternity with me.” Hannibal smiles. “We can do all the things you talked about.”

He doesn’t even give himself a second thought “I’ll do it.”

“Alright, but I won’t do it right away, Will. You need to quit your job and get your other affairs in order. It will be like you disappear from life.”

They continue to talk until Will’s dinner was ready and they went to the table. The rest of the night is delightful. 

When Hannibal goes to sleep before sunrise, Will considers how things will be different if he goes through with this. He wants to find Abigail.


	4. Chapter 4

Will wakes up in the morning. He yawns and gets up, putting on some new clothes. He goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. Will needs it to wake up from another nearly restless night. How could he sleep when all that was on his mind was Abigail? He misses her so much. Will adopted her when she was just a little girl and he will do anything to see her again. Talking about her with Hannibal just  reopened the wounds he tries so hard to heal. 

The pain her memory brings is endless, but he can’t keep himself from hoping that she is still alive out there somewhere. He can feel it in his bones, he knows it. She can’t be dead, but he asks himself what he’ll do if she really is gone. He would never be able to see her again if he  were to turn. He would have all the powers and pleasures of being immortal but she would be the one thing he couldn’t have. He rethinks this. He doesn’t want to turn yet. Not until he’s sure she’s still out there. He doesn’t know how, but he’ll figure it out somehow.

He knows he said that he’d be willing to turn for Hannibal, but he has never taken Abigail into account before. This changes his mind ever so slightly, a seed of doubt plants within him. He knows doubt is  a dangerous worry, but he can’t quite shake it away. He figures it’s still worth it to risk everything, because as Hannibal said, if everything else goes sour, he will have an eternity to live with him.

Will sits down, blinking a few times before taking a sip of his coffee. He tries to focus on how wonderful yesterday was. 

From start to finish, his day with Hannibal was delightful. Just Hannibal’s kind gesture of staying in bed with him was enough, but the fact that he stayed up with Will the entire day means so much to him. The entire day was filled with them talking about everything and nothing at all. 

Will felt free to explore himself with Hannibal yesterday morning. He enjoyed making Hannibal feel good, but the way Hannibal touched him in return was amazing. When Hannibal was reciprocating, the pressure that built up in Will was mouthwateringly sinful. Hannibal had  taken  him apart piece by piece, teasing him so mercilessly, yet so  gently . Hannibal made Will pliant and malleable beneath his fingertips, turning him into a whiny mess of beautiful ache. 

Yesterday is the first time that they really explored each other. The experience leaves him craving more.

Will wonders what it will be like to go even further. He wonders what it’s like to feel Hannibal inside him. Though the feeling is entirely foreign to him, the image of Hannibal towering over Will as he fucks into him lovingly makes Will bite his lip. He gulps, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. He would  _ definitely  _ think into that later. Another part of him yearns to tease Hannibal to the point of begging for another round of oral. He can’t get enough of Hannibal’s reactions to him. He’s such a strong creature, but when subjected to Will’s touch he succumbs to pleasure. 

All these possibilities flood Will’s mind , and make him consider going back to bed and relieving himself of the pressure building in his hardening cock.

He decides against it as he takes another sip of his coffee. It ’s color is black like blood in the moonlight. It’s flavor, though bitter, is rich and complex. It reminds him of the times at his old house.

The thought brings his mind to last night’s hunt. How he watched Hannibal drain those people of their blood with no remorse.

A normal person would be terrified but Will finds an almost comforting sense of solace that he’s able to domesticate the beast within Hannibal. It makes him smile. He takes one last sip of his coffee before going to feed Winston. 

Winston looks up at Will with his happy little face, just looking. Will thinks it’s so cute. And he pets his head. “Good morning!” He smiles at his dog.

“Good morning to you too, Will.” Says Hannibal.

Will turns around in surprise. “Oh I didn’t know you were up! I would have put down the curtains if I knew.”

Hannibal walks over to Will. “A few blood bags wasted on a bath is worth spending another day with you.”

Will looks at Hannibal with confusion. “But we don’t have any more blood bags.”

“You’re right. We don’t, but my friend’s blood donor, Franklyn is bringing some over this morning.” Hannibal walks past Will towards the living room. “He was kind enough to give me some of the blood bags he has drained directly from Franklyn.”

“Would you like me to get the door when they come?” 

Hannibal shakes his head. “I have already been exposed to the sun and the rash won’t set in till sundown , so what’s a little more exposure?” He smiles.

Will walks over to Hannibal, smirking and wrapping his hands around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal kisses Will on the lips.“Is tonight going to be the night, my dear?”

“Mmmm… I think so…” Will says. “Thank you Hannibal.”

“You taste like coffee… is that all you had this morning, Will?”

“Yes.”

“Let me make you breakfast.” Hannibal says.

“I’m sorry Hannibal, but I have a job to quit.”

“I’ll have lunch ready for you, then.”

They hear the doorbell ring. It must be Franklyn with the blood. Hannibal opens the door, and a large case is at his doorstep. He sees Franklyn walking back to his vehicle. He waves. He must be in a hurry. 

Hannibal turns back, bringing the case to the dining table, opening the case. There were at least fifty rations of Franklyn’s blood at least. They must have been saving this for a while. Hannibal is nearly amazed. He wouldn’t have to worry about wasting his food anymore , he would only need one or two bags for his bath, he could fill it up with water the rest of the way.

“Will come here.” Hannibal says, and Will follows him in. “Look at this wonderful feast. This is what you will be eating after you transform...”

Will’s body tenses up. He gets worried about quitting work again. 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s shoulder in a loving way, turning him around so he faces Hannibal. “Is everything alright?”

Will sighs. Slightly nervous. “I am worried that when I quit, my boss will be mad . Especially if I don’t give him an explanation. What if he finds out the truth?”

“You owe no one an explanation, darling.” Hannibal says. 

Will sighs. “Yes , but Jack did nothing wrong , so if I quit entirely without two weeks notice he could think something is wrong.”

Hannibal shakes his head. “It’s not exactly his place to worry.”

“I suppose so.” Will says. “Hey, what are we going to do about all of the leftovers once I’m a vampire?”

Hannibal smiles. “We could always throw Abigail a family reunion dinner, all for her.”

“That sounds lovely.” Will puts on his coat. “Come with me; I can drop you off back here after I quit.” 

Hannibal walks over to the door. “Allow me.” He says, opening the door for Will. 

Will walks out with him, and they walk to Will’s car.

As Will drives, Hannibal searches for the classical station. 

They drive to the bait shop and park.

“Don’t worry Will, and if you really think he is suspicious we could always invite him over for dinner and I could make him forget you worked for him.”he pauses for a moment. “I assume you’re opposed to the alternative…”

“I don’t think I will need you to do that. I’ll be right back.”

Will opens the door. He looks around at the shop for a moment, taking in the atmosphere, before heading to the counter.

“Will! I wasn’t expecting you today!” Jack, his boss , says.

“I know, but I came here for a reason.”

Jack stops stocking shelves for a moment to talk to him.

“Well Jack, I know this is sudden but, I’m quitting.”

He looks at him, confused. “You’re quitting?”

Will nods. “Uh, yes I quit. You will still see me around, and I will definitely still buy from your shop, but I have found a better job opportunity. I apologize ,  but I will not be putting in my two weeks, because I start at my new job tomorrow. Thank you for letting me work here.”

Jack frowns. “Well I’m sad to see you go, Will. Good luck.”

Will exits the shop, the bell on the door ringing in his wake.

Will gets in his car, and starts it. Hannibal looks at him “How did it go?“

“Not as terrible as I suspected.”

“Good.” Hannibal smiles. “Now let’s go back home. You need to prepare yourself for your transformation.

\- - - - -

When they get home, Hannibal makes Will a simple lunch. It was another croque monsieur. Hannibal knows Will would live off of those sandwiches if he could. As Will eats his lunch, Hannibal watches happily, knowing just how much Will likes his cooking.

“I’ll miss this.” Will says. “Your cooking.”

“Oh, Will. You can still eat, it just doesn’t sustain you.”

Will smiles. “What else will I be able to do?”

“You’ll have strength and speed like nothing else, you’ll be able to bend others to your will.” Hannibal lets out a quiet laugh. “Do you think I got this nice house by paying for it? I convinced the previous owners to continue paying for it while I live here rent free. Have you ever wondered why no one questions me? I don’t let them.”

Will takes another bite of his sandwich. “But I question you.”

“Because you’re different. We are the same. You are not worth bending. We both have secrets no one else is allowed to know. We are equals in that we are both predators. Everyone else is just a pawn in a game we are playing.”

Will nods. “I appreciate that you think so highly of me, Hannibal.” 

Will finishe s his sandwich and walks the plate to the sink.

He turns and walks to Hannibal, who’s flesh has started to blister and burn. Will frowns. It must be sundown. The day has gone quickly.

“Hannibal, let ’ s draw you that bath before you get any worse.”

Hannibal agrees and takes four bloodbags before they both walk upstairs. Will takes the blood bags from Hannibal and begins emptying them in the bath as water fills the tub along with it. 

“You only need three.” Hannibal says. Will puts the fourth blood bag on the sink. 

Hannibal winces and he begins taking off his clothes.

Will takes his hands, stopping him. “No. Let me.” He says as he begins unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt. After pulling his shirt off his arms, he unzips Hannibal’s pants, and pulls them down with his underwear. Hannibal steps out of them, and  W ill takes his hand, guiding him into the bath. 

Hannibal winces as he settles in the bath, but the blood soothes him. It causes the blisters to slowly disappear from his skin. He sighs in relaxation before splashing some of the bloody water in his face.

“What do you need from me, Hannibal?”

“Oh please put on some music.”

“What composer?”

“Satie.”

Will pulls out his phone and puts on a playlist of Satie’s music.

Hannibal stays in the bath until the blisters are entirely healed. He drains the blood and turns on the shower to wash off the blood. Hannibal feels invigorated.

“Will get yourself ready.” Hannibal says as he finishes up.

“Of course Hannibal.” Will leaves the bathroom, and heads to his room. He takes off his shirt. He doesn’t want blood to drip on it, though Hannibal is very thorough with his feedings.

Will waits for Hannibal to come in. He’s anxious and excited all at the same time. He can’t believe it’s finally happening. He is going to turn into a vampire.

Hannibal comes in dressed, and walks over to Will on the bed. 

Will smiles excitedly. “Do you need me to drink more of your blood  beforehand ?”

Hannibal smiles. “No, the blood stays in the system for a long time and I let you drink from me a couple days ago. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, for you and for Abigail.”

“What about for yourself, Will?” Hannibal asks. “This change is permanent. I don’t want you regretting your decision in a couple hundred years.”

Will laughs, “I know that I want this. And once I find Abigail, we could be a sort of family.”

Hannibal smiles. “That sounds wonderful.“ Hannibal takes Will’s hand. “Will, when you wake up, everything will be different, your eye color will lighten, so will your skin. You will feel emotions that are yet indescribable to you. Are you ready?”

Will sighs nervously. “Yes…”

Hannibal caresses his cheek. “Brace yourself. My bite may feel pleasant but the transformation is anything but.”

Will nods. He stretches his neck out for Hannibal. Hannibal’s fangs spring from his mouth, and he bites into Will’s neck. It doesn’t feel like he had expected. It feels like a gentle kiss at first, like pure unadulterated bliss. Then he feels a warmth spread throughout his body. His brain feels fuzzy as a comfortable darkness envelopes him. He surrenders to the darkness as he feels Hannibal sucking the life from his neck. No wonder his prey never runs. Why would they when Hannibal’s bite feels like this? Will’s eyes  roll back  into his head and his jaw goes slack with the rest of his body as he surrenders to the pleasure that Hannibal’s bite induces in him. 

Hannibal is holding him up now, petting his cheek with one hand, and supporting him with the other so he doesn’t fall against the headboard.

“You’re doing great, darling.” Hannibal murmurs against his ear, smiling and smearing it with the blood from his lips. “The next part is terrible, but I’ll be here with you.”

Hannibal re-attaches himself to Will’s neck and sucks out the last of his blood, leaving only Hannibal’s blood in its place. His body cannot heal from this. It’s only chance of survival is to turn now.

Will lets a moan. His body goes limp as he feels the last flicker of pleasure leave his body. It gets replaced with something else, something terrible. 

Will’s heart stops but his brain is still working. He is frozen, paralyzed. He tries to move but he can’t even blink. He wants to scream, but he can’t. A single, searing hot tear falls down his cheek as he realizes he can’t leave this waking nightmare.

“This is stage one of your transformation. You won’t be able to move until stage two, but pray stage two goes quickly.” Hannibal continues holding him close. “My blood is multiplying in your veins, it’s merging with your body in an attempt to save you.”

Will has no control over his body as  he convulses in pain. They say people don’t remember pain, but Will knows he will remember this for a very long time. Finally a scream can rip through his vocal cords as he cries out in desperation. More tears flood down his face and Hannibal is there to wipe them. It feels like there is fire running through his veins and he wants it to stop. His heart starts beating at an unspeakably fast rhythm. His throat is strained and aching from screaming. His voice gives out and all he can do is quietly sob. He is helpless as he feels his body burn from the inside out.

Hannibal frowns at Will’s pain. He is heartbroken, and wishes there was something he could do other than help him wait it out. 

Hannibal hugs him to his chest, trying to calm his love with his gentle touch, but even that is too much. His senses are getting flooding. Every cell in his body is hypersensitive. Hannibal’s touch is fire to his tender skin. This fire however, is the only thing that gives Will hope that he can get through this hell. He digs his nails into Hannibal’s back, clinging for dear life before passing out in Hannibal’s arms. He stops responding. He is unconscious.

Hannibal lets Will fall to the pillow. He checks his pulse. Hannibal feels Will’s chest. Their hearts beat at the same rhythm now. He smiles.

He grabs the blood bag from the bathroom sink. He goes back into Will’s room and places it on the nightstand. He looks at Will, sleeping so peacefully now compared to the pain he had just endured. He is about to sit down in the chair across from the bed, when Hannibal hears a loud and harsh gasp. 

“Woah.” Will gasps. His voice is back now and all the pain is gone. He looks in awe. He feels sensitized to everything.

The slightest draft of air makes him shiver, and he is suddenly aware of everything in the room. There is a distinct smell that makes him salivate. Fangs spring from his mouth as he sees the bloodbag on the nightstand. He grabs it and gulps it down within seconds. 

Hannibal smiles wide. “You’re awake. How do you feel?

Will says nothing, He lets out two loud breaths, looking past Hannibal at the mirror behind him. Will looks at himself. His skin is pale white and his eyes are silver. He touches a hand to his cheek in fascination. His eyes zero in on Hannibal.

He speeds over, knocking down the chair Hannibal was sitting in, and pins his hands. Hannibal grins. 

“Amazing.” Will answers before meeting Hannibal’s lips in a kiss. The kiss is metallic from the remnants of Will’s blood on Hannibal’s lips, and he licks it off. 

Will lets go of Hannibal’s wrists, and Hannibal slides his hands up and down Will’s sides, going in for another kiss, but Will speeds away, downstairs, and out the door to look at everything.

The night sky is wondrous as he sees the stars in immense detail. He grins up at the night sky, eyes tearing up from the beauty around him. His mind is racing a mile a minute as he  takes everything in. He can do anything, see anything and nothing feels impossible to him now.

Hannibal walks up behind him, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “What do you see, Will?”

“Opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> More chapters up soon! Stay tuned for the exciting action to come!! :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day and thanks for reading!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
